A variety of anti-theft mounting and locking devices for radios in vehicles are known. Examples of the patented prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,049; 3,766,759; 3,410,122; 3,595,041 and others.
Recognized deficiencies of the prior art devices include complexity of construction and therefore excessive cost, and non-adaptability to a variety of vehicles and commerial radios. In terms of CB radios having hand mikes, the prior art mounting devices frequently make no provision or clearance for microphone jacks.
The objective of the present invention is to completely solve these and other problems in the prior art by provision of a much more universal permanent mounting and locking means for CB radios in vehicles, with full provision and clearance for side microphone jacks on the radio. Additionally, the invention features adequate strength and a clean cut appearance for the mounting means in the overall, plus very secure anti-theft locking means including a primary padlocking arrangement and a concealed back-up or secondary locking arrangement.
Other features and advantages of the invention over the prior art will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.